


Moment After Moment

by suzanami



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzanami/pseuds/suzanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of unrelated drabbles and one-shots about Fuu and Ferio that didn't warrant their own special entry. ratings vary along the whole spectrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "you tried to find it, then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally written in 2013. set between parts one and two of the manga, rated G. 
> 
> \--"I knew I put it in my pocket, but when we returned to Tokyo, I couldn't find it anywhere!"  
> \--"You tried to find it, then?"

She couldn't stop looking... even when she knew it wasn't there. The ring that Ferio had given her. She'd kept it in her blazer pocket while they were in Cephiro. Sometimes at night or when Umi and Hikaru weren't looking, she slipped her hand inside her pocket, wiggling the ring onto the tip of her finger. He was strange, but she couldn't forget about him. It was silly of him to give his earring to her. But the way he spoke, he seemed very serious about this gift.  
  
But the ring was gone now. She turned every pocket in her uniform inside out. She even checked her ears (they weren't even pierced for goodness sake) and her fingers. She looked inside her shoe, in her bra, everywhere it could  _possibly_  have been. She even tore through her school bag multiple times, despite not taking it with her to Cephiro. She wondered if perhaps it had been spirited to her bedroom somehow. She looked in every possible place she could imagine it would be, but after a week or so, she accepted the loss.  
  
Most days she thinks about the Princess, about Caldina, about Clef and Presea and Windam. Often she wonders if the new Pillar has been put in place yet. She turns her hands over and over, and she can almost see blood on them. She swears she can see blood on them. It's incredibly cliche.

But sometimes, when her heart is too heavy to think about Emeraude anymore, she thinks about Ferio. She thinks about the warmth of his lips on her fingers, the warmth of his eyes before they parted. She wonders if the ring would've fit on her finger, had she the inclination to really put it on. And mostly she wonders how he's doing, if he is safe. If the ring he gave her is lost somewhere between worlds or if it somehow returned to him.

She wonders if he cares.

And she doesn't understand why this bothers her so much.


	2. morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally written in 2013. rated strong T for talk of a sexy nature and some fooling around.

“Ferio.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I'm hungry.”  
  
He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, squinting in the morning light that poured through the windows. “So, go get something,” he muttered sleepily.  
  
She leaned on him, tying her arms around his waist and pressing her face into the crook of his neck. “No, everyone will make fun of me.”  
  
“F'what?” He blinked at her, trying to get his eyes to focus on her face.  
  
She blushed. “For staying the night with you.”  
  
Memories from last night came flooding back to him, and he grinned. “It's not the first time.”  
  
“No, but it's the first time that I stayed all night and didn't return to the room I share with Hikaru-san and Umi-san,” she said.  
  
“You've slept here before, though, too.”  
  
“Ferio, do you remember how we excused ourselves early from dinner last night?”  
  
“...Oh yeah.” His grin widened. “What, you think people's tongues are wagging?”  
  
“I worry they might be.”  
  
He rolled to hold her against himself more fully. “Well the only tongue I care about is yours, so forget 'em.”  
  
Her fingers traced the lines of his back, up and down and following the streak of the worst scar that ran down his back and across his side. Goosebumps raised on his skin and he pushed her hair away so he could lay his lips against her temple.  
  
“I'm just embarrassed. They'll tease me if I come to get two plates and take them away. And if I stay to eat, I'll have to sit through the teasing the entire time.”  
  
“I'd rather you bring two plates back,” he replied, "than stay away from me for the duration of a whole meal."  
  
“Couldn't you go?” She tightened her grip on him.  
  
“What, they can make fun of me but not you?”  
  
“You handle it better.”  
  
He pulled away, sitting up to stretch his arms and legs and back. Fuu propped herself up on her elbow, watching his every movement with interest. “Like what you see, love?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
He winked. “Me, too.”  
  
She glanced down. Her breasts were propped up on her arm folded under her, perked from the cool air as she'd come out from under the blanket. She flushed, covering herself.  
  
“No, no, that won't do,” Ferio purred, leaning down and pressing her onto her back. He took her hands, kissing her wrists. “I never get to see you in the daylight. Don't deny me.” She sighed happily as he leaned down to capture her neck with his mouth, his hands grasping her hips. She squirmed under his touch as one hand slid up to cup her breast.  
  
“Ferio,” she whispered.  
  
“Mm,” he replied against her collarbone.  
  
“No, I mean...” He raised his face, his eyes already heavy with desire. She bit her lip. “Regretfully, I'm still very hungry.”  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, sighed, then smiled at her. “Okay, fine. I'll go down the back way to the kitchens and bring us up something. No teasing from our so-called friends, and we can share a plate. How's that sound?”  
  
“It sounds delicious.”  
  
“Yes, well, speaking of delicious,” he said, releasing her and sitting up. “In return for me performing this incredibly daunting task, you have to do me a favor.”  
  
“And what would that be, may I ask?” She sat up next to him, pressing her lips to his shoulder.  
  
He tipped her face up, kissing her deeply for a moment before murmuring against her mouth, “You have to let me make you see stars after we eat. I don't feel that you saw them nearly enough last night.”  
  
She smiled impishly at him. “I was hoping you'd say something like that.”  
  
He blinked at her, then laughed. “You played me again, love.”  
  
“I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she grinned, laughing as he grabbed her and threw them both to the bed in a tackle-hug until her stomach growled and Ferio had no choice but to pull himself away for a very long fifteen minutes.


End file.
